


It's Puppy Love, Babey

by rites (Rites)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have no idea how to write multi chapter shit so uh welp, Moonbyul's a songwriter but that's not really relevant, Pet Parlor AU, one shot maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rites/pseuds/rites
Summary: Yongsun slipped off her hand and face planted on the counter.“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!”Her eyes shot up to see a very frazzled woman who, she blinks, appeared to be pink?What the fuck.or an AU where Byul has a very hyperactive dog and Yong happens to own the closest pet parlor to where she lives.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	It's Puppy Love, Babey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinryujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinryujin/gifts).



> Many thanks to Chai and Gio for inspiring me to write in the middle of the night. Hope you guys like it. Also I listened to Onewe's Love Me as the theme song for the fic, go give it a listen it's super cute :((((

**(3) Missed Calls**

**Me:**

BIG FSS MAYDAY

HWASS QUEN OF QUNs BIG ASS MAYDAY

**(2) Missed Calls**

**Ahnyonce:**

wtf? I can’t understand you

**Me:**

PICL UI YOU PHOME P LS

Byul finally received a reply after calling her a good five times. _Five times._ Normally, the songwriter wasn’t this insistent on receiving attention from her friends. They were adults for God’s sake. Successful adults. Successful adults with adult jobs who were busy.

Well, Byul figured that Hyejin was busy, it was a workday after all. Unless it was life threatening or some form of emergency, she shouldn’t really be trying to call her friend so frantically. Really, she should’ve been a little more patient. However, there was something about being covered nearly head to toe in paint that got her thinking that perhaps yes, this could definitely count as being an **emergency**.

“Come on, come on, come on.” She tapped her left foot impatiently as she glared at the culprit chewing on her other pant leg.

_Click._

“Thank God, you only took ten years to pick up.” she said .

Byul swore she could _hear_ Hyejin roll her eyes through the phone. “You’re being dramatic, unnie. I took 5 minutes tops,”

“What if I was bleeding out, Hyejin-ah? What if in those five minutes, I just DIED, Hyejin-ah.”

“Dramatic.”

“Okay, maybe a just little, but really, what took you so long?”

“I was in the middle of something with Loco.”

Despite the situation, Byul _had_ to smirk, “What kinda something?”

“Mind outta the gutter, unnie, seems like you have a crisis at hand.”

_Right._

The crisis in question was now curled up against her now-neon pink shoes. Thom Browne too. Byul couldn’t help but whimper a little at her loss.

“Right right, sorry,” Byul said peeling her eyes away from her _very asleep_ and _very pink_ puppy. She struggled to put the phone on loudspeaker, wrestling with the piece of technology. The paint stains on the screen were making it hard for her to press the buttons accurately. How the phone had not slipped out of her grasp and was a miracle. Byul sighed in relief, picking Daebakie up and carrying him towards the sink. _Might as well get what I can off you, you lil’ stinker._ The songwriter had her doubts, but she had to _try_.

“Anyways, do you remember that pet parlor you mentioned? The one where your friend works part-time in?

Hyejin’s tinny paint-drowned voice rang from the counter. Byul winced, _Man, I’m gonna have to get that fixed too._

“You called for that? You could’ve literally googled that yourself.”

“Yeah but if you didn’t notice I’m essentially illiterate thanks to the paint,” Byul said turning on the faucet by nudging it with her elbow.

“Paint?” the tinny voice rang again.

Daebakie’s eyes bulged almost comically and began wriggling with more ferocity than one would expect an 8-week old puppy was capable of doing.

“-and also I forgot the name of the place so maybe help a girl ou- SHIT DAEBAKIE HOLD STILL!”

“-Oh fuck, isn’t it like quarter to five?”

“Wha-? Yeah and?” Byul earnestly scrubbed Daebakie as he essentially vibrated in protest.

“Unnie, you better get your ass there asap, they close at 5!”

“OH MY GOD WHAT-”

* * *

It was a productive day at Jjing’s Pet Parlor, and they had just begun closing up. Wheein was in the storage returning the different cleaning products that they use day to day at the shop and Yongsun was wiping the counters with an old rag. The number of clients they had today was a pretty good amount, she thought to herself, but damn if she wasn’t tired. She picked up a mop that was leaning on the counter and walked towards the entrance of the shop.

Humming to herself, she mopped the in circles, taking pride in how white tiles gleamed in the late afternoon light. Yong stretched her neck in different directions and felt her joints pop in succession. Crack crack.

“Unnie, how old are you again?” Wheen called from inside the storage room.

“Old enough to know that I hired the rudest staff in the entire city.”

“Pretty sure you mean the cutest!”

“Yeah, I’m not entirely too sure about that,” but Yong muttered, though the small smile playing at her lips said otherwise.

Wheein was by all means, a very good employee. Despite the blatant teasing she would receive from the girl, Yong never thought of hiring anyone else. She worked hard, she loved the animals and was pretty good company. Yongsun tried to be a good boss too, understanding when she couldn’t go to work because of school and other problems that came along with it.

“Hey Boss, I think I’m all good here!”

Yong hummed in response, taking in the atmosphere of the shop.

Jjing’s was a small shop, and was manned by a small staff, with her working full-time and Wheein part-time. The place was styled in a minimalist fashion, favoring the use of ceiling to floor windows for lighting and giving it a more open and brighter appearance. Pops of green from the indoor plants accentuated the place with little dog bone motifs that were tastefully arranged by Wheein herself. Had Yong been left to her own devices it would straight up just have been a museum dedicated to Jjing. It wouldn’t have been too bad, but Yong seriously considered placing posters and cardboard cut-outs of Jjing all over their small space. _Boss, you’re going to creep the customers out,_ Wheein said. The art student set her foot down with as much power as she could and made Yongsun compromise instead. They agreed to her setting up a small shrine in a corner of the shop.

The pops of green were some plants that Wheein was cultivating back in her dorm. _I practically live here anyway, boss._ Wheein said when she first appeared after work with a push trolley, she claimed to have borrowed from her school filled with all sorts of terracotta pots filled with various indoor plants. _And don’t worry, boss, they’re all safe for animals to chew on._ Yong messed her hair up really good then laughing, _You really do think of everything, don’t you?_

The shop glowed a lovely, warm gold, giving off a sleepy, laid back feeling. Yong finished mopping and sat behind the counter. Wheein was heating up some tea in the pantry, and she could smell the telltale scent of oolong wafting towards her. Placing an elbow on the counter, she rested her head on her palm. Soft music played from the pantry, the sweet strum of the guitar lulling her to sleep. Yong felt her eyes droop. _Maybe a short nap couldn’t hur-_

_BANG._

Yongsun slipped off her hand and face planted on the counter.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!”

Her eyes shot up to see a very frazzled woman who, she blinks, appeared to be pink?

_What the fuck._

“Hey! Hi I’m really, really sorry but this is a bit of an emergency!” The woman rambled on, “My friend said that this was the nearest pet grooming place in the area and uh,” She sighed, “just look.“ She presented a sleeping and equally pink corgi puppy. (or Yongsun assumed it was a corgi, she could barely tell with how very _pink_ it was).

“What? Who?”

The woman’s eyes widened, if it weren’t for the fact that she barged in as she was about to fall asleep, Yongsun would’ve found the whole situation hilarious.

“Right! Moon Byul-yi.” As if she was struck at the back of her head (probably by the paint can, Yongsun assumed.) She moved and stretched out and hand as if to shake the pet groomer’s hand. She took a step before pausing, looking down and having moment of realization dawn upon her. Yong followed the direction of her gaze. Her freshly mopped floor was being marred by drops of paint. Moon Byul-yi’s face flushed a pretty pink and quickly pulled her foot back, a foot print left in her wake.

Yongsun’s eye twitched.

_Moon Byul-yi, huh._

Yong hadn’t thought of updating her banned list in months, not since _The Incident_ but she was strongly considering doing that this very moment.

“Oh, we’re so sorry, we’re alrea- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?”

Wheein walked in, nearly dropping the tray she was holding. But being the perfect child, she was, she placed the tray on the counter and walked forward to scoop the puppy from the pink woman’s hands.

“We’ll take care of this lil' guy for you, while you uh, change up.”

Yong saw Wheein lean in towards the woman’s ear and saw her turn even more pink than what she thought was possible.

“What did you tell her?” Yong asked, her eyes narrowing after the poor woman sped away, presumably to change.

“That Hyejin told me all about her.” Wheein replied smoothly.

Yong’s ears perked. “She knows Hyejin? Wait does that mean she’s famous?”

“Hm, a little she’s more of in the background that anything, isn’t that right, lil’ guy?” Wheein cooed at the sleepy puppy, “Isn’t your mommy a songwriter,huh baby boy?”

“Ugh, look at the mess that “songwriter” made, Wheein, can’t we ban her?” Yong sighed, grabbing the mop and trudging to the blasted footprint on her pristine floor.

“Well, I guess we could but you gotta admit she was kinda cute huh?”

Yongsun sputtered nearly slipping on the floor, “E-excuse me? That wasn’t the first thing I was thinking of!”

“Oh so you were thinking about it!”

“Jung Wheein!”

* * *

_“You might want to pick your jaw off the floor, Byul-ssi. Boss is very cute but she might actually stab you right through with the mop.”_

Byul pressed her face against the tiles of her bathroom groaning in embarrassment as she recalled the last hour.

_Oh god, after I get Daebakie back I am moving out of the building, maybe go back to Bucheon or something, pretty my sister won’t mind._

“Unnie! What happened here?”

Byul groaned again, turning the shower off. Toweling herself dry, she grabbed on the clothes she prepared beforehand and began putting them on.

“Daebakie got a little excited and knocked your paint over!”

“Well you did a good job mopping! It’s just uh there are a lotta pink newspapers everywhere.”

Byul shimmied into her pants, trading joggers for the slacks she was wearing earlier.

“Collateral Damage. Maybe keep your paint somewhere better, Seulgi!”

Byul opened the bathroom door, pulling her shirt on. Seulgi looked bashfully at the tinted floor, “Okay, I will, sorry, Unnie.”

She spent a good portion of the hour mopping up what she could before deciding to wash herself up. The paint was a _bitch_ to remove but she really couldn’t stay mad at her sister. Byul sighed and chuckled, messing her sister’s hair, “Look, just remember we have what essentially is a hyperactive hairy baby in our house, just take precautions okay?” Seulgi nodded.

“How’re your plates going, sis?” Byul walked towards her previous outfit, mournfully stuffing them into a laundry bag.

“Well, I may have a bit of a setback cause of the whole paint thing.”

“No worries, I can probs pick up a can of the stuff on my way back.”

“Nah sis, don’t worry about it I can handle that,” her sister said, “your clothes look like a bigger concern.” Seulgi gestured towards the pile of ruined clothes. Byul winced. ” Plus, the art store is in the opposite direction AND I have to work with a friend tonight anyway.”

“Ah, so you were just trying to escape laundry duty.”

“Unnie!”

“I’m kidding!” Byul looked around the kitchen, looking for her phone.

Seulgi held up her phone and tossed it to her.

“Also, your phone was ringing like crazy when I walked in. I answered it and it was the pet groomer. You can pick Daebakie up already.”

“Oh, well I better get going then,” Byul said, putting on a cap and swinging the laundry bag over her shoulder.

“Oh and unnie?”

“Yeah?”

“I have no idea what you did but I have never heard anyone with such a pretty voice sound so passive aggressive before.”

Byul couldn’t help but wince again.

* * *

“Unnie,” Wheein said pouting, “I don’t have to go yet.” It was steadily getting darker, Yong switched the lights on, bathing the shop in a fluorescent white light.

“Don’t you worry about it, Wheein-ah, I want you to focus on submitting your project. You stayed longer than you had to! You even took care of the stain!”

“Well you looked so pissed, I wasn’t sure if leaving you at the scene of the crime was a smart thing to do.”

“Alright, off you go.” Yong grumbled, practically pushing the younger girl out of the establishment.

Wheein laughed going along with the older woman’s incessant pushing. “Okay, okay,” she said, “I’ll go.” She had her things with her already and was ready to walk off when she turned to Yongsun at the last minute.

“One last thing, unnie.”

“Yes?”

“Try not to kill, Byul-ssi,” Wheein said, the ghost of laughter lingering on her smile, “she really didn’t mean to ruin your nap.”

Yong rolled her eyes. “I’ll try not to do anything too illegal.”

When Wheein finally left, Yongsun let out a sigh of relief. She really loved having the kid around, she really did. But there was certain feeling of peace she felt when she was on her own. The pet groomer turned her attention to the puppy now completely sleeping in one of the shop’s dog crates.

“Oh, he’s sleeping so soundly.” She mused, a small smile forming on her lips. The dog crate was on the floor right in front of the counter, and Yongsun in her attempt to keep herself awake knelt in front of it to fawn at the puppy.

The puppy was a tubby little thing, sleeping on its side with its mouth wide open. Yongsun had to admit she was a little jealous. _Ah, I want to sleep too._

Daebakie slept on, unaware that Yongsun was watching and envying him. He let out a little huff of air and deflated on the floor of the crate. Yongsun felt her heart melt.

“Aww, it’s a good thing you’re so cute too,” she cooed, “not like that owner of yours.”

“Oh, I’m not cute?”

Yongsun quickly turned her head towards the source of the voice. Her face felt flush red.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Moon Byul-yi barked out a laugh and then quickly had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said while adjusting the flap of her cap in front of her eyes. “You looked so into whatever it is you were doing.”

“I uh, went to have my clothes washed among other things, so I’m sorry I took a while.” She continued, “Thank you for taking the time to wait. It is very much appreciated.”

“Well, I can’t exactly leave this little guy alone.” Yongsun chuckled despite herself. She really expected to be more annoyed by the girl but she just seemed so bashful and sorry that she couldn’t stay irritated even if she wanted to.

“Still,” Moon Byul-yi said earnestly, “I wouldn’t want a cute girl like you waiting too long.”

Yongsun flushed again. “I- w-what.” _Where did this come from?_

The girl burst out in laughter, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, your face,” she gasped, “priceless!”

“Hey!” Yongsun said, punching the other girl’s arm, “you just met me! You can’t just say that!”

Moon Byul-yi’s expression immediately morphed from nearly crying from laughter to being completely and utterly serious.

“I can if I mean it.”

“YOU REALLY CAN’T SAY THAT.” Another flurry of blows barraged Byul-yi’s shoulders. Byul cackled, “Ow, ow, ow,” before turning completely serious again.

“But hey, honestly I’m sorry for causing the mess earlier,” she said, with a concerned look on her face, “Also is your face okay? You looked like you slammed it pretty hard on the counter earlier, So um, I got you this just in case?” She lifted a plastic bag with a convenience store’s logo stamped on it.

“It’s um, a cold compress.” She said, looking at anywhere but Yongsun.

“You really didn’t have to,” Yongsun said a little at loss of what to say, “I probably have one at home I think.”

“Take it anyway,” Byul-yi said pressing the package in her hand, giving Yong a crooked half-smile, “Maybe I want you to have something that reminds you of me.”

“You want me to remember when you barged into my shop and slammed my face on the counter?” Yong was exasperated and yet she couldn’t help herself, she started laughing.

“Okay, maybe I didn’t think that one through.” Byul-yi said, joining Yong in her laughter. They laughed for a little while almost crying in the process. When the laughter started to die down, the pet groomer turned towards her client.

“Yongsun.”

“Yongsun?”

“That’s my name,” Yongsun said, eyes crinkling.

Yongsun looked at the girl pause for a moment, she looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. It was so comical that Yongsun started laughing again.

“W-why’re you laughing?” Byul asked.

“Your face, you just looked so shocked,” said Yongsun, and the other girl flushed a pretty pink. _Much prettier than the pink earlier,_ Yongsun mused.

“I can’t help it,” the other girl muttered, “It’s such a pretty name.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

“Byul-yi.” She said as she offered her hand for Yongsun to shake, “Like the stars.”

Daebakie gave a snore that sounded like a deflating balloon but did not rouse despite how loud they were being. It was completely dark outside of the shop, with the streetlights beginning to switch on one by one, making the scene outside look almost like a starry night sky. Streetlights glinted off Byul’s eyes, making them seem like they were twinkling.

_Like the stars huh._

Yongsun took her hand and shook it. Her eyes crinkling as she gave a large smile.

Maybe she wasn’t going to ban her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you guys enjoyed living vicariously through these queers as I have. I have considered maybe making it multi-chapter but I'm not confident with my planning and writing in general so uh, it might be a while. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
